Apocalyptic Love
by The Walkers
Summary: 16 high school kids 8 boys and 8 girls have to survive and fight to stay alive tensions get hot with in the group why wouldn't they but they soon become Family and old love is formed and Love and Hope is what they have AU Pokemon with 8 shippings


So this is a new story hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>It was just a normal sunny day in Pallet Town. There was a boy looking at the white clouds and blue sky he was on the roof top of the infamous Pallet Town Academy. He had Blue hair and it was messy I mean really messy. He had on some black vans with some black pants a white collared shirt and a black jacket on with a black tie on school uniform and had his back pack on he always had an extra pair of cloths in it. He was remembering back to the day of when a girl asked him if they were gonna get married someday soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback: 10 years ago<p>

* * *

><p>There was a small six-year-old girl and a six-year-old boy at the park. The girl had a red mini skirt with a blue sleeveless a shirt and white and red vans, with a white sun hat (Leaf outfit). Next to her was a boy with really blue messy hair and green and blue eyes he had on blue jeans with black vans and a black shirt on with a red shirt sleeved collared shirt and the sleeves where white (basically Reds outfit or just look at my profile pic).<p>

The girl named Leaf Green stared to ask the boy Avy Walker something. "Hey Avy do you like me?" Leaf said with a little blush on her face.

"Yes Leaf I like you as a friend, your my best friend in the world." Avy said with a smile that made Leaf blush more.

Leaf said something next that she just hoped that Avy answer would be yes to. "That's good you're my best friend to." Leaf waited a bit before asking her question, "Avy will you marry me someday soon when we are old enough?"

Leaf closed her eyes and had a cherry red blush on her face. Avy looked at her with wide eyes not because. She just asked him to marry her but because she was being shy. Leaf was one to never be shy about anything.

What Avy said next is what every girl hopes that the guy they love says to them one day " Leaf someday soon I hope we do get married and to answer the question right I do." Avy got down to one knee grab one of Leaf's hands and asked her the right way "Leaf Green will you make me the happiest boy ever and marry me someday soon?" And he kissed her hand.

Leaf was blushing like crazy she had just heard Avy say yes and he proposed properly "Avy… Yes I will" Avy stood up and hugged Leaf, a hug she happily returned. The broke apart from the hug and stared into each other's eyes. Entranced by her eyes, Avy leaned in and Leaf leaned in their lips meeting in a blissful kiss. A kiss that sealed the promise they just made, at least that's what they thought.

* * *

><p>Avy had a few tears falling down his face and his heart broke even more just remembering the happy times he once shared with Leaf it always got him to cry. And he whispered to himself "Why couldn't you just wait a little more?" Then he remembered what she had said to him the first day of junior high.<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback: 4 years ago<p>

* * *

><p>Avy had just gotten the guts to officially ask Leaf to be his girlfriend. "Leaf I have something important I need to ask you." Leaf sighed and just nodded her head. "Leaf I know you wanted this for the longest time but will you be my girlfriend?" Avy closed his eyes.<p>

Leaf was happy he finally had the guts to tell her that, but she knew she had to tell Avy that she had moved on "Avy you know that I've always wanted you to say that to me but your too late I'm dating Gary Oak we started a few days before school. I just couldn't wait any longer I'm sorry." She said showing that she really was sorry, but the damage had been done.

Avy opened his eyes but all the emotion was gone from his eyes and they had taken a rather demonic devil red shade and his once bright smile that made every girl like him was gone and replaced by a grin not sad nor happy, just lifeless. Leaf saw the change and was about to say something when Avy told her something that brought tears to her eyes.

"I guess you were lying to me when you said you wanted to marry me and when you promised me as well, but it's fine. It doesn't matter; just don't ever talk to me again." And Avy turned his back to Leaf and as he was going out the door he grumbled, but it was just loud enough for her to hear "I guess I won't need this anymore." Avy threw away a small box.

Leaf was stunned and she wanted to tell Avy to come back, but she was too shocked to say anything and then she went to see what was in the box he throw away and when she opened the box she saw a small diamond green stone ring in it with the engraving 'I love you'. Heartbroken, she started to cry even more.

* * *

><p>He was brought out of his thoughts by a girl with a red bandana; her name was May. "Avy really this again you need to stop remembering her it always makes you cry? You know I miss the old you the one that smiled and had a good time with his friends but you changed and you have been like this for four years you have lost a lot of friends because of that."<p>

May then layed down next Avy to which he respond. "May I don't care if I have friends or not; I don't care about that stuff anymore, but you have always stuck by me when everyone has left me."

May then hugged him and whispered in Avy's ear "Shhh and I will always be there for you I mean you are my best friend since you know how it is to be without your parents. You were the only one to care enough and be my friend when everyone else said I was a loser and if someone was seen talking to me it would make them one as well so thank you."

Avy just cried on her chest and wrapped oh is arms around her giving her a hug and whispering "Thank you and don't ever forget that ok." It was at that moment Avy realized what the last four years of his live was like he was cold to everyone except May he missed a lot of school, but May would miss school with him since they were best friends she was nice to other people, but when she saw Leaf or Gary try to talk to her she was a 'Cold-hearted Bitch' according to Gary Oak.

* * *

><p>Then something was heard out in the front gate there were guys in uniform they were known simply as the Evil organization. The Kings that were once the Teams of Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma all joined and made the Kings but they did divided into divisions being Aqua was the lowest then Magma followers by Galactic then Rocket then Plasma but really Rocket, Galactic, and Plasma where at equal in Ranks the first to take the lower ranks for the reason of they can recruit the most people.<p>

Avy looked at May and hugged her as she watched what happened next was that the division of Galactic teams where there and they took out there Pokémon such as Luxray's, Gyardos's, Floatzel's, and Weavile's getting really to attack the school, but these were different.

Both the grunts and the Pokémon had an unnatural blood lust look in their eyes, and some of the Pokémon had a mangy look to their fur and some of them hand strangely long fangs. The grunts seemed more animal than human with them snarling rather than talking, with each of their faces twisted into an evil, almost demented smile, their yellow teeth looking slightly pointed.

May just hugged Avy tighter she was scared and he held on to her tightly to make her feel save. What they saw next made May hug Avy tighter and she began to cry. A team of 20 Galatics had just killed their 5 teachers at the school. They had beaten their Pokémon bad it was a murder no chance in Hell with those Pokémon.

Avy got a weird Smirk on his face and May notice it and asked why was he smirking. "Avy why the hell are you smirking? Please stop I'm getting even more scared."

Avy said to the brunette, "May I've been really bored lately and I'm started to think of things and this is one of the things I happened to be thinking about lately. What if we get the strongest trainers at the school and we to get up together call are selves something you know something's up if The Kings are attacking Pallet Town Academy."

May was thinking "Mmm I guess your right but we don't have anyone on are side to help I mean. We are labeled the Loser loner couple." This made May blush a little. "Well I do guess we have to go to class then and tell them what happened so we can at least keep our class save." So they went to their class which consisted of Ash, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Paul, Misty, Barry, Hilda, Hilbert, Bianca, Drew, Ursula, Brendan, Zoey, Brock and Autumn.

Avy and May rushed into class and Avy said to them all "Hey everyone get to the roof top the Galactic division of the Kings are attacking the school and I don't want you to die. They just killed 5 teachers and their Pokémon with little to no trouble at all."

Leaf got up and told Avy "Avy why are you here and stop making up lies. No one can beat the teachers."

Avy did something he thought he would ever do to Leaf; he slapped her across the face and hard and said, "Are you stupid or something? Why the Hell would I be lying about people and Pokémon dying, and their murderers were something else. They were different, strangely demon-like."

Gary was shocked as was the whole class everyone knew that Leaf and Avy where once really close and he just slapped her and he showed up to class which was rare. Gary just said "How many do you think there are?"

Avy responded " Well we saw 20 but I'm sure they have sent more and maybe some Rocket and Plasma divisions are here to you know talk out a future threat before it becomes one pretty smart if you ask me."

Leaf was shocked at Avy she said something just loud enough for him to her "I hope you die… I hate you."

Avy was shocked, but his normal face for the last four years returned and he became cold-hearted again, "Fine, then go to hell all of you! I could care less if you die a slow painful death," and he went outside of the class only to see the chaos begin students starting to run and panic he turned around and May wasn't by his side. "Damn it May of all time why now."

Leaf heard Avy say that and she felt jealousy and sadness pound into her at that moment "Why does he care for her so much he used to care for me like that?" At that moment Leaf realized something that her and Avy where once best Friends and they were gonna get married but now she barely ever saw him in class or at school for that matter she always care about him wondered if he was okay.

The day Avy parents died Avy was a mess only May was able to be with him. And she asked herself have we really drifted apart that much in Four years? Do you even care about me anymore? That's went she saw Avy on his knees crying.

* * *

><p>Avy had just Found May on the floor bleeding out. "May what happen everything gonna be alright please hang on you won't die here I promise."<p>

May looked up at Avy, "Avy I'm sorry but I'm not gonna make it please do me one favor please?" May said weakly. "Please Avy find your beautiful smile again the one that made me fall in love with you please." May said her breaths where getting weaker.

Avy was shocked by what she was saying, "May please hang on you have been my only friend for the past four years, if you die now I'll be all alone." Avy said bring May closer to him.

"I'm sorry Avy, but I love you." And she had taken her last breath May Maple had just died in Avy Walker's arms and lap.

Avy took a shuddering breath and started to cry as he said to himself "Everyone leaves me I guess I won't ever have friends or someone to be with."

* * *

><p>Leaf was behind him and she was shocked she had just heard May and Avy talk to each other for the last time and she had asked Avy to find his smile again. She also heard Avy say something that broke her heart he was all alone and didn't have anyone anymore his last friend or girlfriend however my you put it had just died the last person he treated with care and not cold-hearted the one he trusted had died in his arms.<p>

And then she heard something that confirmed that he had moved on from her, "May… I love you too" and he kissed her lips and stood up. That's when he felt a pair of arms snaked their way to his chest and he was being hugged from behind by Leaf.

"I'm so sorry Avy for everything I did to you these last four years." Avy just hung his head and was about to say something when Gary came out of nowhere and he saw Leaf hugging Avy his head down and May died on the floor.

"Hey you two we should get going if we're gonna make it."

* * *

><p>And so they went to the roof top but when they got there. There were enemies waiting for them. Gary tried to fight, but had been bitten by an Arbok and Seviper and the venom was slowly beginning to kill him. Gary's now pale face looked at Avy, "Avy kill me I don't want to suffer and please kill the Kings here I give Blastiose and Electivire I know they need a strong trainer and you're the strongest at school. I heard the battle you and Ash had and you beat him you out lasted him I cant even do that but I also heard you just said you tied but Ash said you beat him. Find him and form a small group and take them down for killing May and me I'm counting on you because I'm Gary mother fucking Oak."<p>

Avy got a small chuckle and he grabbed Gary Oak hand and took his two prizes Pokemon and told him, "I will."

Then Gary turned to his girlfriend and gave her Umbreon and told her stay safe and then he whispered in her ear "please make up with Avy his a good guy." And then said "I'm Gary motherfucking Oak and I just left the building." Avy then broke his neck and picked him up and throw him off the building making sure he died the way he wanted to go out; like a bad ass.

Leaf started to cry and yelled at Avy "How could you kill him? He was still alive do you even know how I feel right now?"

Avy looked Leaf in the eye, his face showing no regret and he answered with a cold and bitter tone, "No and I don't really give a fuck. At least now you know how I've been feeling for the last four years." With that Avy left Leaf shocked.

"Is that how much I hurt him?" Leaf said with tears flooding her eyes. She looked down at the ring on her hand. It was a silver ring with a green diamond set into it with the words 'I love you' carved into the band.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a secret base in somewhere.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir, the experiment has shown positive results, but…" a scientist said to his leader.<p>

"But?" The leader said urging him to continue while also displaying the message that he was getting impatient.

"Well if you would just follow me to the testing labs." The scientist said as he walked away and his leader followed him.

* * *

><p>"As you can see the DNA insert has improved the power level of the Pokémon and the endurance levels of the grunts." The leader looked through the windows to see the grunts performing various exercises testing strength, stamina, and agility with little to no trouble. The same was with the Pokémon, but also their attacks seemed to be far more powerful that the average Pokémon.<p>

"Well I'm very impressed, but you said there was something else about the injection?" the leader asked.

The scientist grew nervous, "Well you see; this is a group we injected a few days ago, but after the injection lives in the body for a week… It changes them to a slightly negative degree." The scientist lead the leader to a different room, "This is a group we injected over a week ago." The leader looked through the window to find a quite alarming sight.

There were Pokémon wrestling and brutally slashing each other. There was fur, pieces of flesh and blood everywhere, and all the Pokémon that weren't fighting seemed to be literally drinking up any of the spilt blood that they could, "The grunts went through a similar process, refusing to eat anything but raw meat, at times we've had to through a freshly killed Pokémon carcass to satisfy them. Like the Pokémon they seemed to have a deep thirst for blood."

The leader looked at two of the biggest Pokémon that were wrestling, after a while the smaller of the two ripped out part of his opponents neck and it fell to the ground dead, blood flowing out of the hole in its neck, "They're killing each other." The leader commented.

"Yes, that's another thing about the DNA injection, watch." The leader looked at the dead Pokémon just as the flesh missing from its neck started to stitch itself back together and the what was once dead Pokémon stood up roaring at his opponent, "As you can see the DNA injection seems to bring them back to life after death, but we aren't exactly sure what the after effects of that are were still testing."

Some of the changed Pokémon looked at the two people watching them and got a hungry look in their eyes. They then charged towards them and tried to break through the observation windows, but only seemed to bounce off it. The leader flashed an evil smile, "What else have you discovered?"

"Well it seems that the injection is contagious and is passed on by biting un-injected victims." The smile grew wider as the leader heard these words.

"Excellent." He said as he walked toward the glass, not flinching as he got closer to the ravenous blood-thirsty monsters that were once Pokémon, "With forces like these… nothing will stand in my way."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And thanks to my great friend Wolf as known as W. for the revision of the chapter.<p>

See ya!


End file.
